


Listen to Your Heart

by Multifan_03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I need people to pain with me, M/M, Osamu is thick headed af I mean dude, THE BIG TAGS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM NOTES CAUSE SPOILERS, but if I pain, especially omi, even though im not participating, everyone needs hug rn, i feel bad, its sakuatsu angst week, much angst, this is payback for those amazing authors, who wrote so beautifully I cried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan_03/pseuds/Multifan_03
Summary: Kiyoomi was conflicted.The many times before, when he had these exact feelings, he listened to his brain.His brain that said it's not worth it, let it go, back out or you will burn.His heart screamed the opposite.Several times before, Kiyoomi listened to his brain.And every time he regretted it.This time he didn't want to regret anything.Not when all he could think of was seeing him for the first time.Not when all he could hear was Astumu softly calling out "Omi~" for the first time.Not when the atmosphere was so right.This time...He listened to his heart.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Most of the sort of basic Haikyuu ships, Slight Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, slight Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Listen to Your Heart

Sakusa Kiyoomi’s brain was one that only he could understand. It was complex. It had curves, turns, ups and downs.

It held a need for cleanliness. It held a love for volleyball. It held extreme control. It held anxiety. It held a buried love for his teammates. It held the ability to understand science on an unrealistic level. It held the power to be able to draw a perfect circle. It held many components of his life that made him Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

He loved these components, more or less. He dealt with these components every day.

But then his brain decided to fuck up. His brain decided to hold a stupidly large crush on _Miya_ _ Atsumu _ . This was  Kiyoomi’s least favorite part of his brain. His heart loved it, but his brain was stong enough to blanket it when  necessary and uncover it at the most impromptu times. 

There was also the fact that he was  Sakusa and  Atsumu was  Atsumu , and no matter what universe they existed in, that pairing would never work. His name and  Atsumu’s in a sentence felt wro ng all on its own, ridiculously out of place. 

He used to wish that he never harbored feelings for  Atsumu . He used to wish he could get rid of those feelings and exist normally. 

He used to wish his brain would rid itself of the image  of  Atsumu . Piss-colored hair  Atsumu . Golden skinned  Atsumu . Oh-so-perfect pretty setter  Atsumu . 

Now he wishes for nothing more, except to go back to his teenaged self and knock some sense into him. 

He wishes he could go tell that idiot to shoot his shot because it would have been worth it. 

He wishes he could show that nimrod how beautiful it could have been to love Miya Atsumu.

Because he wants to tell his young self, that he should have mercy on his future character. Mercy enough to give him time. 

However, that is not possible. 

And now Sakusa sits. 

He sits and tells his stupid brain to go fish out his first memory of the amazing man named Miya Atsumu. 

He tells his brain to give him a reel of every moment he spent with that gorgeous gentleman. 

He sits, and runs through antagonizing memories, so that his broken heart can break fully, and then mend. Mend on top of the shards of glass that cut through it. 

Mend enough for him to never feel whole, but remember the feeling of warmth to heal his aching mind, body, and soul. 

This is the story of Sakusa Kiyoomi, and every amazing minute he spent between meeting Miya Atsumu for the first and last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  
> Hello there  
> that is my warning  
> someone dies  
> I'm in pain so I'm making others suffer with me  
> this is my first fic and its not edited (I mean Grammarly but that's not the point)  
> I've had one person beta read this so  
> yeah  
> SakuAtsu angst week is going to be the death of me.  
> anyways there's gonna be a few chapters  
> they're gonna be set up like all the times Sakusa listens to his brain or whatevah for each chapter  
> ill try to make them long  
> (but this is gonna be short for semi-obvious reasons)  
> and then the one where he listens to his heart  
> and then- angst  
> but this is more of a prologue ish type of chapter  
> to InTRODuCE  
> uhhhhhhh- Idk what else to say I feel like I'm missing smth  
> anyways  
> I hope u had fun  
> there's no pain here today  
> calm before a storm


End file.
